goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Server War (US1)
"dude is one of the worst if not the worst player to have ever graced the end of our boot." -THE MISC's BW32 on DreamTeam's CBee during the Server War "LOL@MU Description, You will NEVER get a single property from DT!" -Kingdom of Neph's Serry during the Server War The Server War (SW) was an ongoing feud of multiple server wars, primarily between two alliances: Kingdom of Neph (KON) and The Men's Independent Society of Christians (officially named "THE MISC "). Initiated on Halloween 2014, it lasted for about 3 and a half years, ending in a stalemate on March 2018. It reanimated in December 2018 and briefly paused in January 2019, reviving itself in the same month, and concluding in June 2019. Events leading up to the Server War and Speculations Before the SW, Kingdom of Neph and THE MISC were friendly alliances. They had teamed together to defeat the previous reigning alliance, The H.I.V.E. After a victorious war, the seat for number one was left open for either alliance to take. It is a known rumor that a player by the name of Geoloop, who was a double agent for KON, initiated the SW. He climbed the ranks of THE MISC and possibly leaked information to KON about MISC players. At some point, a war between the two started, and Geoloop sought refuge with KON. War Between Two Old Friends It was Halloween 2014 when the Server War broke out. Soon after war was declared, KON and THE MISC rallied up ally alliances. KON, along with its sub alliances, had Grumpy King, HORDE, Fellowship, and TOWER. On the opposing side, THE MISC had its subs as well as DreamTeam and Fight Team. Editorial Opinions gathered from multiple people KON and The MISC generally took pot-shots at each other with very corny alliance descriptions in attempt to one-up the other. Most of their time was spent dumping rubies and thus their whole savings into the game to fuel a pixel war. It's wasted on a war game turned event-based. They attempted to cap the other's centers of command to no avail or played hot potato with them. The war was so costly and petty that most neutral alliances in the game had to put at the top of their alliance description: "NOT IN THE SERVER WAR". Both factions fought like the Berimond heirs, thinking they would win in the end. However, that simply isn't true; GoodGame Studios wins in the end because they're literally profiting off of war. Tactics Used in the Server War War tactics, many of which underhanded, were often used on the opposing sides. Undetectable Resource Village Stealing and Dropping GoodGame Studios put out an update stating a limit to the number of inbox messages in the battle reports section. That opened up an opportunity to steal an enemy's Resource Village (RV) without them knowing. A player looking to do this would send a capture attack at a very empty time of the night using a commander equipped with later detection and faster travel speed. Then, using a second account, they would send 25 singular spies to purposely fail an espionage in order to spam the battle reports inbox and push out the stolen RV report. Sometimes, the player would then drop the RV to make it hard for the owner to find it if they had even noticed it was missing (later on, bookmarks were implemented which combated this). Supposed Friends within GoodGame Studios Employees at GoodGame Studios have the coding ability to do many things in the game, so it wasn't a hard thing to believe or hear that a player tried to become friendly with one of them in order to have otherwise impossible benefits. Both opposing alliances accused the other of having employees on their side in order to access account information, obtain rubies, and generally have the upperhand in the war. Early Morning Attacks and Surprise Attacks Generally, player activity decreases at night-time hours. This increased the chances of successful sneak attacks at 2AM-5AM. In the daytime, where most players are online, later detection on Commanders was utilized heavily. An attack from an enemy 500 miles away that suddenly appears with only 6 minutes to spare was a common situation to find oneself in. Mass Attacks A surefire way to make sure a player was down or denied support from their allies was to have mass attacks on them. Several players would time the arrival of their attacks to constantly hit a singular enemy. The addition of the heavy ballast stone siege tool and the implementation of slowing down attack travel speed helped. Fire Commanders and Castellans At some point during the war, the use of fire commanders (increases fire damage) and castellans (decreases fire damage) became important. Fire damage to property hinders the victim's Public Order and production output. Large amounts of time and resources are needed to put out all the fire before buildings turn to rubble. A player would spy an enemy's castle defenses and send an attack specializing in maximum fire damage. Many times, defenders would bait attackers with castellans that did not reduce fire damage, then switch for ones that nullified it. 100-0-0 This defense formation may have been a strategy before the war, but it became common knowledge to have this on all castles. 100% of the defending troops would be on one flank, with mostly melee defenders. This made it near impossible for attackers to win the 30% courtyard attack bonus lest they wanted to lose hundreds of troops. Conclusion Reanimated in January 2019, Kingdom of Neph and THE MISC would fight for the last time. During the war, KON had started losing their ally alliances to THE MISC's forces. Some of them had turned traitor to KON, while others were simply subdued into retirement or even disbandment. THE MISC was not impervious to losing alliances either; by this time DreamTeam no longer sided with them. MISC: United MISC: United is an alliance nearly as old as THE MISC, being its sub. At times, MU was stronger than the main itself. Many powerful alliances claim to be a "Proud core member of MISC: United," which gives the conclusion that MU is the central union of them all. USA1's most powerful neutral alliance and "Brother in arms" to MU, The Unnamed (frequently holds number 1 in Might points), gave THE MISC a strong advantage. KON began to lose their Royal Towers (aka "KTs" or "Kingdom Towers"). The amount of alliances against them became more and more overwhelming. The Defeat of Kingdom of Neph On June (23), 2019, KON admitted defeat. A war between two old friends that lasted about 5 years resulted in one great faction falling and another rising for both. Last words of KON in their alliance description regarding the war: "We saw it all, been Number 1 in the game for 6 Years. Congratz for the peeps who put a good fight, I do hope your day does not come one day cause you wont like it lol. We are simply outnumbered, even the newbs who couldnt send 1 attack on us joined the party. Best luck to everyone, time to move on.... Morentz will stab you in the back along with Mnight, Devin and Kacy. History showed it...Their time will come one day, probably game over for USA1, there is no one else to fight after KoN, so they will eventually fight among each other. We are honored that we were the last members standing fighting over 500 horns a day. No one was ever able to take KoN even with 3 alliances, yet alone 15. In all cases it was a good war and like i said its time for us here to move on. Serry http://prntscr.com/o4opzr" THE MISC's response: History of KON: "''- December 2012: whooped by MISC in a 1v1.'' ''- January 2013 - November 2014: rode MISC's coat-tails in multiple server wars.'' ''- November 2014 - March 2018: backstabbed MISC/DT, started long server war. Server war ends in a stalemate. We try to rebuild relations between MISC/KON.'' ''- October 2018: KON decides to take in RulerMarshall's Metro while MISC warred GK. After promising to boot him, Serry goes back on his word.'' ''- December 2018: KON backstabs and declares war on TU/Asylum. Then MISC joins the war.'' ''- June 2019: RIP KON.'' The End." Aftermath As of July 6, 2019, Kingdom of Neph had lost half of its members from the main alliance, dropping down from the Top 3 to rank 40. Afterward, The Unnamed, THE MISC, and EliteGuards (a core member of Misc United) resided in those spots, respectively. Additionally, Kingdom of Neph had lost all their centers of command. Once the bearers of the most Command points at 22,225 (''http://prntscr.com/o4opzr), ''this fallen landmark did not even show up on the rankings for a while. As of December 6, 2019, they are now #57 on the alliance rankings for might points, 63rd in average honor, and 285th in command points. A long fall from glory. Predictions Ending the Server War, THE MISC comes out victorious. But the aftermath is far from over. Cleanup Most likely, THE MISC and their allies will continue to hit KON and their affiliates. KON, while officially lost, will still try retaliating. Neutral alliances might join in to pick off any weak alliances from either side. GGE Revenue Possibly, GoodGame Studios will experience a drop in income from USA1, as much of the money spent by players was for the war effort. However, income may stay at its level or increase if the next prediction or so happens. Tensions Among the Top 3 Currently, 3 seperate entities sit in the Top 3, none necessarily owing allegience to the other. There is a possibilty that one's business ends up unfavorably tangled with another. Rise of the Unnamed Just as KON and THE MISC fought together against The H.I.V.E., it would not be improbable that the strongest alliance in the game would contest THE MISC for supreme reign of the server eventually. While friendly for now, there is a chance that a power-hungry player or another instigator like geoloop will change the relationship. Invasion of Area X A more recent, independent alliance by the name of Area X made its way to the Top 3. It is the head of its alliance family, "The Area." The Gator family, a strong alliance family, recently joined it. Peace is a blessed thing, but never lasts long. Category:GGE History